


Awkward

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [29]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Damian has a one sided crush on Tim, M/M, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation 2020, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Tim just found out and is incredibly uncomfortable, mmom, references to Tim's puppy love for Dick, stripping while undercover, walking in on someone masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Tim is hiding out in Jason's safe house because of something he discovered about Damain.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 92





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the twenty-ninth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I have all 31 days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will upload one a day until the end of May. Also I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics

Awkward

“So why are you hanging around my safe house instead of heading to the cave,” Jason asked from where he was sitting watching him work on his laptop. “You can’t tell me that the case your working on wouldn’t get solved faster using the main computer instead of whatever you can find on the internet.”

“Things are a bit awkward back at the cave,” he said not intending to say any more but one glance Jason showed he was going to bug him about it. It would probably be better to just head it off at the pass. “I walked in on Damian jerking off in the security footage archive.” He said and saw Jason’s smirk so he knew he was going to say something smart.

“Wow, so the demon brat has discovered the joys of self love,” Jason finally said. “So he’s raiding the old security footage archive for vids of Dick Grayson just like you used to do that has to be awkward having something in common with the brat.”

His face must have betrayed something because Jason was suddenly up and sitting across form him. “Wait a minute it wasn’t footage of Dick was it, sure Bruce and Talia’s spawn likes him the best but it was someone else wasn’t it?” He shook his head to make it clear he wasn’t going to tell. “Well let’s see, can’t be me because you’d love to tease me about it, so it must have been you?” He should have known Jason would figure it out. “No wonder your hiding here the brat probably wants to kill you since you found out he doesn’t hate you as much as he claims.”

“He didn’t see me thankfully,” he said pushing his laptop away. “I just don’t want to be around him right now the fact the kid seems to have a crush on me makes me uncomfortable.” He said and then saw the smirk on Jason’s face. “What is it?”

“Well now you know how Dick felt with you following him around like a horny puppy who looked three seconds away from humping his leg,” Jason said with a laugh. “But then again golden boy probably got off on the attention as long as he was careful not to give you too much hope.”

“I am not having this conversation with you,” he said grabbing his lap top and heading toward the guest room. He was grabbed from behind by Jason then but not in a way that would trigger his fight reflex. “Let go Jason.”

“Come on Tim, I’m only teasing,” Jason said with a laugh. “After all it doesn’t matter that you like to think about Dick when your jerking off or Damain likes to jerk it to you, what matters is that you chose me so you won the real prize.”

“Lovely ego you’ve got there,” he said but found himself smiling. “If you don’t want me to think about Dick then you need to put on a show to make me forget,” he said with a smirk. “Perhaps show me that stripper routine you used when you were undercover that time if you can still do it.” 

“Just you wait, till tonight then,” Jason said letting him go and starting to leave. “I just have to make a trip to a sex shop to get some new tear away pants.” He wasn’t sure if Jason was kidding or not. “By the time I’m done you’ll so hot and bothered you’d cream your pants without even touching yourself.” His lover boasted and actually left the apartment.

He looked back at his laptop and considered starting back up but Jason had painted a vivid mental picture and he decided to go take a look at the video he had acquired from the club’s surveillance of Jason’s routine just in case he really did do it here tonight. Forewarned was forearmed as they say.

The End


End file.
